¿Últimas Palabras?
by DosDosYCuatro
Summary: A causa de un incendio, Alfred pierde la vida. Ya en el funeral y después del entierro, cuando todo el mundo se fue, Arthur no encuentra las palabras para decirle adiós a su querido hijo.


**Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a su autor. **

**Human AU, Oneshot. **

Antes de escribir esto, le dije a alguien de la idea, así que lamento si alguien concuerda con lo que dijo: soy cruel.

* * *

><p><em>Un árbol, viejos recuerdos y una despedida<em>

* * *

><p>La ceremonia inició temprano, en el mejor lugar que el padre alcanzó a encontrar: un árbol viejo y sabio que a su hijo de niño le encantaba. La tumba era considerada, gris y sin muchas palabras, irónico para toda la boca abierta que fue vivo. Llegaron compañeros, testigos que vieron el incidente, familiares desconsolados y amigos que querían decirle adiós por última vez. El sacerdote tomó la palabra en un susurro, mientras el césped empujaba con lentitud los zapatos gracias al viento.<br>No hablo mucha gente.  
>Todos bajaron la cabeza cuando los amigos más cercanos enterraban la tumba, sollozando en silencio.<br>El padre no dijo ni pío desde que llegó, solo observaba a la nada llorando en silencio sin atender a todas las personas que llegaron a apoyarlo, pero todo fue un caso perdido. Nadie lo podía sacar de su trance.

Tal vez era el día, pensaron muchas personas cuando la ceremonia termino con un "Gracias por venir" de parte del sacerdote; el cielo estaba gris después de una lluvia no advertida que se lanzó en la mañana, dejando enlodado hasta el último centímetro de tierra; los niños y los adultos se quedaron en su casa durmiendo con placer mientras el mundo se detenía por aquella muerte. Si hubiera estado soleado, con los pájaros cantando, celebrando la vida de todas aquellas personas y los niños jugando en su patio o con sus amigos, tal vez no hubiera dolido tanto. Tal vez muchos no hubieran llorado porque sabían que el mundo seguiría su curso normal, pero el mundo no se los quiso a dar a entender.

Solo unos cuantos se quedaron hasta después: su mejor amigo, un compañero que fue testigo del accidente y obviamente su padre. Los dos primeros se fueron al pasar quince minutos, dando una palmada de apoyo a quien perdió a su hijo. Arthur, con su cabello rubio un tanto mojado y esponjado por la lluvia sujetaba lo más que podía el paraguas sin dejar de llorar. El viento lo acompañaba como un enemigo, queriendo quitarle lo único que lo mantenía seco. Y ya le arrebataron muchas cosas.

Inclinándose lo mejor que alcanzó y observando el reciente bulto de lodo que mantenía sus zapatos con varios centímetros más altos gracias a toda la tierra que se pegó como goma, se intento mantener fijo mientras temblaba leyendo nuevamente cada palabra, cada letra y cada centímetro de lo que estaba grabado en ese pedazo de roca con cierta forma de fantasma y caricatura:

_Aquí descansa en paz_

_ALFRED F. JONES _

_Un gran hijo, compañero, trabajador y héroe. _

_1995 - 2015_

Hizo una sonrisa chueca, poniendo los dedos más gordos de sus manos en los ojos para arrebatar las lágrimas que caían sin piedad alguna sobre si. No había piedad si se trataba de la tristeza, y esa era la más profunda que jamás podría sentir. Abrió la boca, la primera vez que lo hacía desde la mañana y que mostraba un pequeño tramo de saliva, pero la cerró casi de inmediato. Si tuviera algo que decirle lo haría sin pensar, pero no se le ocurría que decir primero. Incluso aunque aguanto a toda esa gente que lo intentó animar, ese era el momento que estaba pidiendo para hablar aunque sea un poco con su hijo fallecido.

Volvió a tomar aire, juntó sus dos manos y empezó.  
>—¿Recuerdas que de niño, te encantaba el apellido Jones? Me obligabas a mi y a cada persona decirte así cuando decíamos tu nombre completo. Te enojabas en la escuela porque la maestra te llamaba por otro apellido y que en cada nota que tuvieras ahí estaba tu nombre completo para ponerte como loco. Pero... después me llegaste con eso de que si cambiaste el nombre por ese, y esta vez yo fui quien se puso como loco. Aun así... es un buen nombre, te quedaba bien, te queda bien... no importa lo que haya dicho, ¿entiendes? Fue mi tonto orgullo.<p>

Respiró profundo, lavándose con sus manos un tanto sucias las gotas que caían por sus ojos y que no quería asimilar como lágrimas. Dejaba de llorar poco a poco, aunque sospechara que ya no tenía agua que gastar, su boca estaba reseca desde hace ya tiempo. Miraba con ojos llorosos nuevamente esa piedra que tendría que ser la nueva memoria de lo que era su hijo, sintiendo una rabia inmensa. ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan pequeña cuando él era tan grande?, ¿con tan pocas palabras y adjetivos cuando él tenía de sobra?, ¿acaso era la ironía de que la maldita gente no tuviera una piedra del tamaño de la estatua de la libertad, cubierta con palabras de lo asombroso que era su pequeño y la libertad que tanto añoraba, cuando esta misma lo destruyo?

Y la rabia pronto vino a él, señalando con malicia al propio nombre del muerto.  
>—¿Por qué tuviste que meterte a ese edificio? —se acerco más al gran bulto de lodo que enterraba carne y hueso quemados por un incendio, hablaba con una voz temblorosa mientras sin querer abría sus ojos como platos—. Te dijeron que era peligroso, y... aun así... entraste. ¿Para qué? Para hacerte pasar por héroe... y al único que no salvaste fue a ti. Siempre intentas ser un héroe, Alfred, pero jamás te creí tan estúpido para hacer eso. La estúpida niña quiere su juguete. —se detuvo un momento, agarrando con una mano sus cabellos para quitar por lo menos algo de frustración.<p>

Ni siquiera notó su pequeño error al hablar en presente en vez del pasado, pero realmente no creía que eso podría mantenerse oculto junto con todos los recuerdos que tenía de él por la infancia. Eso no era el pasado, era el presente y ahora si tenía que hablarle a alguien que jamás contestaría, que así fuera. Si tenía que contestar a cada persona que le preguntara si tenía hijos, él diría que todos estaban bien. Todos incluyéndolo a él. ¿No se podía estar más cómodo en ese árbol? Si tenía que contestar a una señal de que no estaba cómodo, haría todo lo posible para cambiarlo únicamente porque lo amaba más que su vida.

Quizás era el orgullo el que no dejaba que se suicidase.

Y de pronto sintió que todo lo que estaba sintiendo se parecía más a lo que sentiría una adolescente cuando rompe con el novio, alguna chiquilla que se paso de lista y quería más de lo que sus padres podrían comprar, acusándolos de malos padres. Y sin embargo nadie podría darle la culpa y decirle que su reacción es tonta e innecesaria por las simples razones de que él no las mostraba en público, además del hecho que todos bajarían la cabeza. Que irritante, porque por más que lo intente todo el mundo le recordará su perdida más de lo que ya la recuerda. Periódicos, familiares, vecinos, amigos, todo eso recordándolo sin cesar...

Paso varios minutos, hasta darse cuenta que realmente no estaba pensando en nada ni veía nada, causando un sobresalto, observando a cada parte del lugar como si no supiera donde estaba por muy tonto que pareciera. Observó alarmado su reloj para ver cuanto tiempo estuvo en el trance y su temor fue confirmado: una hora con veinte minutos. Había estimado que se tardaría una hora en hablar con Alfred, pero eso fue lo que menos hizo. Demonios, en parte lo había ofendido.  
>Suspiro tocando su cabello nuevamente, observando directamente a la tumba.<p>

—Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Tal vez mañana no me sienta con ánimos de venir, así que no te hagas esperanzas. Pasado mañana posiblemente si. Te mandaré de tus flores favoritas, las azules, ¿no? Pues esas. —sintió como si estuviera hablando con un robot o una máquina rota, tal vez una de esas telefonías en donde solo te escuchaban hablar para desahogarte a un precio exageradamente alto—. Hoy no quería andar cargando con flores todo el día por los familiares y eso, pero prometo que a la próxima si. No es como si me importara traerlas, pero se vería aburrido con este árbol. Este... eso. En serio quería hablar contigo hoy, Alfred, pero ya vez. La familia me esta esperando y posiblemente piensen que soy una nena que se fue a resguardar en alguna parte. Eso, adiós.

Habló con rapidez pero al mismo tiempo se le entendió completamente, o eso creyó. Agarró su paraguas con más fuerza que antes (estuvo a punto de olvidar por completo que tenía uno), exhalo e inhalo, le sonrió a la piedra y con un paso lento sin quitar la vista del lugar, caminó atrás.


End file.
